


Two wolves, a Raven, a Fox, and a Sparrow

by klahey1400



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Romance, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahey1400/pseuds/klahey1400
Summary: Geralt and Ciri are missing, Yennefer asks help from a very old friend named Ridasha to help search for them, Ridasha has a interesting connection to the witcher.What type of connection? Read to find out.Follow the story of three Sorceresses, two of which find romance while they look for the grumpy witcher and the lady of space and time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read the book, I only know the games, and the wiki pages told me

Ridasha’s Pov:

 

Toussaint Palace: 11:00 pm - Royal bed chambers

 

The sun has long set and I have finished my duties of the court, now I wait for my lover to be finished with hers. As I wait I fiddle with the ring I have on my index finger being careful not to touch the violet gem in the center.

My thoughts traveled to my oldest and dearest friend, wondering if her grumpy lover has pissed her off recently or if she has taken my advice and forgave her old friend and his ex lover. Sighing I turned my attention to the reports of monster attacks, over the last few months the attack have gone down.

I ran a hand through my black hair in frustration. “We should get our resident witcher to help.” My cinnamon eyes roamed over the contact for the beast of Beauclair that was sent out months ago.

  
  


_ Memory: two months ago: palace gardens _

 

_ I lay down protectively beside my lover, in my polymorph form of a white wolf, listening closely as toussaint subjects ask for her help after the recent vampire attacks. My ears perk up at the sound of heavy steps that is fitting for a witcher who wants to be heard. He is receiving the Order of Vitis Vinifera, for saving the Duchy from the beast.  _

_ After my lover gave him the medal, it was time to judge Sylvia Anna. I had to resist a growl as the dark hair girl stood in front of the court. The witcher stood on my lovers right side, folding his arms. To be honest I was barely listening to what was going on, my attention was split, my ears listening to the witchers steady heart beat and my amber eyes watching how close Syanna got to my lover.  _

_ Soon my lover and Syanna started to walk further in to the gardens, I paused for a moment to look at the witcher, studying the face I haven’t seen in 97 years, his cat eyes met mine. He raised an eye brow as his medallion twitch, I let out a laugh but it sounded like a chuffing bark. I shook my head as I left the witcher and started to follow my lover. _

 

My thoughts of the past and my worrying for Toussaint were put to an end when blond hair appeared in the corner of my eye. She jumped when she saw me, I held back a laugh.

“Ridasha?” she yawned. “What are you doing here so late?” 

“I wanted to see you before I fell asleep or you did.” I smiled, walking over to her, and gently holding her hand in my own.

I brought her hands to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

“Mmm.” she groaned tiredly.

“Let's get you out of this dress.” I whispered as I went to stand behind her.

I kissed her shoulder as I untied the back.

“Not tonight, my dear.” she murmured.

I smiled “You miss my intent,” I said as the dress fell to the ground in a heep. “Come, sit.” I led her to the chair I was sitting in, so I could undo her hair that was wrapped around her crown. “Let's get you to bed.” I grabbed her hand and dragged her to bed. “Sleep and in the morning we will speak about your worries.” I made her lay down.

I kissed her temple before I started to head for the door.

“Stay, please.” she said sleepy.  

“Of course.” I turned around and went to the other side of the bed.

“Good night Asha.”

“G’night Anarietta.” I said wrapping her in my arms.

Halfway through the night my ring started to burn, meaning someone wishes to see me. I started to untangle myself from Anarietta without waking her but it was to no avail.

“Asha?” she looked at me sleepy.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll only be a moment.” I said kissing her cheek.

She nodded, going back to sleep quickly, as I got up and headed to my own bed chambers. As I entered my chambers a portal opened and a old friend exited.

“Asha.” the raven haired woman said hugging me.

I was engulfed in the scent of lilacs and gooseberries, “Yenna.” I smiled. “How long have you been in Toussaint?” I asked breaking the hug.

“SInce Geralt finished the Beast of Beauclair contract.” she told me as we sat on my couch.

“2 mouths? Yenna...you have been in Beauclair for two months and you didn’t visit me… I feel crestfallen.” I pouted at the older woman.

“Unfortunately this isn’t a social call…” Yen said fiddling with the ring on her index finger that was identical to mine but with a cinnamon colored gem.

A nervous habit of hers that only four people know of. It made me worry, Yen is rarely nervous. 

“Yen…?” I grabbed her hand to stop her fidgeting.

“Geralt and Ciri are missing,” her violet eyes met mine, “They wanted to spend some father-daughter time together, they planned to be back two weeks ago.” 

“They are very capable of taking care of themselves Yenna, Geralt is a witcher, and Ciri is a lot like her mother.” I saw a small smile appear on her face.

“I know…” she huffed, probably thinking that she is being ridiculous. “The thing is, Asha, Triss and I both did a locator spell to find them, it should have worked, but it didn’t.”

“So you want me to help?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” she said demandingly. “Please, my dear friend.” her eyes soften.

“Yenna… have I ever told you that I wouldn’t help you?” I asked her.

“No?” she raised a perfect eyebrow.

“And I’m never going too, I will always help you Yenna, that's why I made these rings.” 

She smiled widely. “Thank you, Asha.”

I knew how hard it was for her to ask for help, and to be vulnerable.

“Your welcome Yenna.”

“Shall we head to Corvo Bianco?” she asked standing up.

I was about to nod yes, when I thought of something, trying to find Geralt and Ciri might take me away from here.

“In our search for you daughter and witcher, will it take me...us away from Toussaint?” I asked.

“Yes it is possible, will it be a problem?” she folded her arms across her chest.

“N-no… I will meet you at the vineyard in the afternoon, I have a few things to take care of...”

She nodded trying to hold back a smirk. “I noticed I wasn’t allowed in your room until you entered...where were you?” she quirked an eyebrow.

“In Anarietta's bed.” I blushed. 

Yennefer started to laugh, a sound I haven’t heard in a very long time.

“I never thought you would be one for royalty.” she smirked as I glared at her.

“Apologizes, dear Yenna but witchers do not tickle my fancy like some…” I started to smirk as her’s turned to a glare.

“Well…” she cleared her throat. “At least I know you won’t try to sleep Geralt.”

“I would never do that, plus you know I am into women.” I winked at her.

She rolled her eyes at my jest, “See you tomorrow at noon, Asha.” she opened a portal. “Don’t be late.” she waved as she walked through it.

I laughed as I headed back to the royal chambers


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! I'm going to try to update every day or every other day.

Asha’s Pov:

 

Toussaint Palace: 6:00 am - Royal bedchambers

 

I woke up as the sun started to rise, dreading the conversation I needed to have with Anarietta. The duchess started to stir in her sleep, smiling I moved some hair from her face, and started to give her gentle kisses here and there to wake her up. I kissed her lips and felt her smile into it. Who knows when the next time I kiss her will be.

I pulled away as she started to sit up. “Good morning.” I smiled brushing a wild hair behind her ear.

“Good morning, my dear.” she leaned forward to give me a kiss, “Not that I don’t like being woke up this way, but you have never done this before…” she said pulling away and frowning. “What is wrong, dear?”

I looked down at the blanket, before I met her blue eyes. “I have to take my leave from court…”

“Oh?” she raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

“Yennefer, a old friend of mine, needs help finding her daughter.” 

I left Geralt unsaid because I didn’t want to worry her.

“Why does she need you, she has Geralt to help her?” I looked away. “He is missing too?” she said worried,

‘Gods damn it.’ I thought.

“I know of a way to look for him.” I told her. “And I own Yennefer a debt.”

She nodded. “And this will take you away from Toussaint?” she left away from me unsaid. I nodded. “You have my permission to cut ties from Toussaint so nothing will stop you from your mission.” and she left from me unsaid agian.

“Anarietta…” I said teary eyed.

“No, Asha, you need to help your friend, it is the honorable thing to do.” she said turning away from me, to hide tears.

I stood up. “I-”

“Ridasha…” she said with a warning in her voice.

I don’t know what I was going to say...I love you?...I’ll come back to you? How could I say either one of those when I..we both knew this relationship would never last. We both know that I’ll still be alive when she is long gone...

I polymorphed into a white wolf, I couldn’t portal to the vineyard yet, I have too much on my mind, I’ll run there. Maybe my thoughts will go away during the trip. I headed for the door.

‘Crap...no hands…’ I thought whining.

I heard the duchess laugh before I heard her move to open the door. My amber eyes caught her blue one, both filled with sadness. I walked out, and ran as she closed the door. As I ran past the guards they bowed their head in respect while saying Lady Ridasha.

It took me going between trotting and running five hours to get to the vineyard. Being the only known wolf in Toussaint no one paid me any attention. As I got closer to the vineyard, a worker ran up to the house, no doubt telling Yen a white wolf is approaching. I stop in front of the stables, not wanting to change back just yet. Soon Yenna comes out dressed in black and white.

“Do you wear any other colors Yenna…?” I told her telepathically, trying to jest to brighten my mood.

“No, because then I would never get those types of comments.” she smirked as she stood in front of me.

I had to look up at her. “You know this is the only time that you are taller than me, Yenna…”

She rolled her eyes. “Why are you in this form, Asha? Why didn’t you portal here?”   
“I had to clear my mind…” I said as a chestnut haired woman came out of the house. As she got closer, I couldn’t stop staring at her beauty. “Yenna, I know it is said that you are inhumanly beautiful…”

“But?” Yen raised an eyebrow as the woman stopped in front of us.

She wanted to see where this is going.

“No buts, just that she is inhumanly beautiful aswell…”

Yen rolled her eyes again as the woman raised an eye brow in question.

“Triss, this is Ridasha, Ridasha this is Triss Merigold.” 

My eyes widened at that. ‘No wonder Geralt had a hard time keeping it in his pants…’ I thought as I morphed back human.

“Pleasure to meet you, Ridasha.” Triss said smiling brightly.

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Merigold.” I bowed my head.

Yen cleared her throat, “Can we try to find Geralt and Ciri?” she asked as we went in to the house.

“Do you have a map?” I asked as both sorceress's raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes follow me.” Yen said leading me to her laboratory.

On a table was a map of the continent. I stepped up to it. I looked at the sorceress’s on the opposite side of the table.

“Do you trust me, Yenna?” I asked my oldest friend.

“Yes of course, you are one of my oldest friends.” she raised an eyebrow. “The only people I trust to help me are in this room.”

I noticed Triss looked shocked but she smiled nonetheless.

I nodded. “Good.” I unsheathed the dagger I had on my side.

“Ridasha?!” Yen said alarmed. “What are you doing.”

“Relax Yenna. I am going to do a blood locator spell.”

“For that type of spell only blood can find blood...and none of us are related to Geralt or Ciri.” Triss said.

“Your right, Miss Merigold, blood can only find blood, and you do have someone related to Geralt.” I said cutting my palm.

“Who?” Triss asked looking at Yen in question.

Both were realy confused.

“Me…” I grimaced at the pain. “He is my younger brother.”

Yen looked shocked then she looked pissed off. “In the 87 years we have been friends, did you ever think to tell me that you are my lovers sister!” she said outraged.

“No.” I shook my head as I saw Triss move away from Yen, clearly not wanting to be in the cross fire of the older woman. “Because me and Geralt were never supposed to meet, ever, then he got a contract here and I happened to me the duchesses court sorceress.” I sighed. “My mother said that if me and Geralt meet in person then something bad will happen.”

“Then why did you agree to help, Asha?” Yen asked folding her arms.

“Really Yen?” I raised an eyebrow. “For one I could never say no to you…”

“She has that effect on people.” Triss mumbled.

“And two you saved my life, so I own you my life.” I said.

Yen looked at the floor, remembering. I started the spell dripping the blood over Toussaint, it went to Velen, Novigrad, Kaer Morhen, and lastly Skellige, then it stopped.

“Who would he visit?” Triss asked.

“Velen the bloody baron and his wife, Novigrad possibly Dandelion and Zoltan, Kaer Morhen is abandoned, then in Skellige the An Craite’s.” Yen said looking back at the map.

“Shall we head to Velen to check the leads.” I said, putting cloth over my cut.

“We will tomorrow, tonight we will be doing some catching up.” Yen said, “But first I need a warm bath.” she headed to the washroom.

I started to pick up the map with the hand I cut not thinking. As I clenched the map, my hand stung.

“Ow fuck.” I hissed. 

Triss’s attention was on the doorway Yen retreated through, that is until I said ow.

“Here let me see.” Triss said grabbing my hand gently as she stood in front of me.

She removed the cloth, turning my hand over to look at it, I was mesmerised by the soft touch.

“I-thank you, Miss Merigold.” I told her watching her cornflower blue eyes move over my hands.

“Triss.” she said.

“Pardon?” I asked as she met my eyes.

“You can call me Triss, seeing as we will traveling together, it is better than calling me Miss Merigold all the time Ridasha.”

“If that is the case...Triss…” I like the way her name sounded on my tongue. “Call me Asha.” 

She smiled which caused me to smile. “Okay Asha.” she said before she turned her attention back to my hand, trying to hide the obvious blush that appeared on her face.

My smile widened as a light orange glow appeared from her hand as she healed my cut.

“Awe, how cute.” I heard Yen’s voice in my head.

I turned my head to the doorway to see the shorter woman leaning on it smirking.

“Fuck off Yen.” I thought to her.

Triss had yet to see her. 

“You would be good for her, you are both young.” Yen thought.

“Yenna…”I thought exasperatedly. “Me and the duchess just called our relationship off, I am not ready for another relationship, plus if I did tell Triss that I like her, what are the chances of her returning the feelings or if given the chance will she run to…”

I stopped my sentence as Yen fix me with a glare. “She won’t run to his bed, she doesn’t have feelings for him anymore, when you told me to talk to her that was one of the topics, as for the feelings part you never know, little wolf.” she said in my head.

I rolled my eyes. “Doubtful…”

“Lunch is ready.” Yen said making her presence known to Triss.

“Took you long enough Yenna, so what conversation were you two having?” Triss asked as she took her hand away from mine.

I frowned at the loss of touch as Yen laughed.

“We were talking about how good the duchess is in bed.” Yen said to make me blush.

“YENNEFER!” I hiss at her.

“Oh don’t be a baby little wolf…” Yen said as I saw a sparkle of mischief in her violet eyes. “I heard chestnuts are great when hot.” she winked as Triss gasped knowing the innuendo meant her.

I glared at my raven hair friend as she took off running, I looked at Triss who had her mouth open in shock.

“Pardon me Triss but I have to got catch a loud raven.” Triss only nodded, I left the laboratory following Yen. “Yenna you get your raven colored ass back here!” I yelled at her laughing as we ran out side.

I followed her to a tree that overlooked the vineyard, she laughed as she sat down on the grown gracefully.

“That was surprisingly fun…” she said breathlessly.

“What? shocking the shit out of one friend or getting chased by the other.” I asked sitting down by her then laying my head on her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. Also want to think everyone for reading this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Asha’s pov:

 

“We’re missing lunch.” Yen said running a hand through my hair.

“No me fault.” I said half way asleep, this morning has been emotional and completely drained me of energy.

Yen hummed, but didn’t make me move. “Will you be okay?” she asked in a tone that was sort of motherly.

“Yes, with time…” I opened my cinnamon eyes to met her violet ones. “I think I loved her, Yen…” I sighed. “I don’t know…”

“If you don’t know or you think you loved her maybe you didn’t, Ridasha.” she smiled sadly.

“How did you know that my brother was the one for you?” I asked her.

“I don’t know, I can’t really describe the feeling.”

“Oh…” I looked at the sky, watching the clouds.

We lounged in comfortable silence until Triss found us at the tree. I started to smile brightly as she got closer, I sat up, so she could sit on my right side. I saw that she had a plate of food. My stomach growled which caused the sorceresses to laugh.

“I figured you two might be hungry.” she put the plate in front of us. “I’ll leave you two to bond.” she started to turn around.

I hit Yen’s leg then pointed to Triss. The raven haired beauty rolled her eyes as I stuffed my face in a very unladylike way.

“Wait Triss, join us.” Yen called out to the chestnut haired sorceress.

Triss stopped and turned, she walked back to us and sat next to me, really close to me, so close that her leg was touching mine. I stopped eating to stare at our legs touching.

“Wow...she is really hot…” I thought in awe. I didn’t realize that Yen heard the thought. She started to laugh quietly. I looked at her in shock. “I mean she feels hot, not that she is hot...well she is very attractive...but….”

“I know what you mean, little wolf.” she said in my head, smirking, “I am curious to see how long it will take you to tell her.’’ she shook her head.

“I will tell her when I get to know her more, or after we find Geralt and Ciri.”

Yen grew quiet after a moment. While I waited for her to say something I felt something land on my right shoulder. I turn my head to see long chestnut hair cascading down Triss’s face as she sleeps. I get Yen’s attention making the older woman look at the younger sorceress.

“She spent all night trying to locate Geralt and Ciri, she hasn’t gone to sleep yet.”  Yen stated, she looked back at me. “She has been trying to doing every thing to make up for sleeping with Geralt…” she whispered not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl. “She has matured a lot from the girl who first seduced Geralt.”

“Just means she cares enough about you to try and revive your friendship, let's be honest Yenna, there are only four people in the world where you truly let your guard down for.” she raised her eye brow in question, I smiled. “First with me, then Triss after I went into hiding here, then with Geralt and Ciri. You were a bitch when I first met you and you were miserable when you and Triss had the falling out, Yenna.”

“Oh really?” she folded her arms.

“But I’d like to think the four of us make you happier.”

“Hmm.” she said looking at the vineyard below. “You four do, and if you tell anyone I’ll skin your furry butt.” she glared at me but not in the threatening way

“Sure, Yenna.” I laughed until Triss snuggled more into my shoulder.

The sun had started to go down but we still had a few hours before sundown. 

“Best you not move.” Yen said standing up and dusting the dirt of her black pants.

“Why?” I asked looking up at her, squinting as the sun sat behind her like a halo.

“Triss can be rather grumpy when she is woken, especially when she is exhausted.” she started to smile. she’s been doing that alot today… “So you will have to stay here until she wakes up, I will make sure dinner is saved of you both.”

She started to walk to the house.

“Wait...Yenna so I have to stay here, with her sleeping on my shoulder while you sit in a comfy chair?” I asked incredulously.

“Maybe you can nap with her and see what happens when you two wake.” Yen said walking down the hill.

I rolled my eyes, as her figure disappeared. I was about to conjure a blanket then I remembered something Yen told me years ago about Triss.

“Hey, Yenna?” I asked her telepathically.

“I am not helping you move her.” she said slightly annoyed like I interrupted her.

“That wasn’t what I was going to ask.” I said.

“What is it, Asha?”

“I was going to conjure a blanket, so we don’t get cold. I was wondering if it would affect her allergy.”

“Hmm, I will have a worker bring you a blanket.” she said.

“Thank you, Yenna.”

“Have a nice nap.” she replied.

A few moments later a worker came with two blankets.

“A blanket, milady.” the worker said handing them to me.

I nodded in thank you, and he took his leave. I put one blanket diagonally on our legs, and the other across our chest, being careful not to wake the younger woman. Watching the hustle and bustle below, I soon fell asleep with my head on top of Triss’s. 

We slept for a while until I heard rusling beside us. I woke up, to look at what made that sound, in the dark of night I see glowing cat eye much like witcher eyes, but alas it was no witcher but a panther if the growls I heard are correct. 

“Triss.” I nudged her leg. “Wake up.” I said slightly louder as the panther came closer. 

Triss lifted her head and her cornflower blue eyes met my cinnammon eyes, then they widened as the panther growled again. Still grogy with sleep, Triss tried to stand up, I moved faster then her and polymorphed in to my wolf. I stood infront of Triss, I heard fire crackle from her hands as the panther lunged. I jump and my teeth connected to its throat, but it clawed at my stomach and arms.

I heard Triss gasp as blood spattered from the wound, landing on my muzzle, face and neck. Once the panther stopped moving, I detracted my jaw and looked at Triss. I walked toward her but she backed away. I transformed back to human and felt blood drip down my mouth.

“Triss are you okay?” I asked as I took a small step closer.

“ME?!” she exclaimed. “I wasn’t the one who just got clawed by a panther.”

“I fine.” I said as I felt light headed.

As I fainted I heard Triss yell for help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE but I don't go in to detail, only mentions it.
> 
> Sorry for the late post this chapter gave me a tough time to write it.

Triss’s pov:

 

‘I don’t know why I yelled for help, I could have just started to heal her.’ I thought as I followed a worker carrying Asha. ‘I should have done something. Been faster.’

“Triss, you need to stop beating yourself up.” Yen said after she told the worker to put Ridasha in the upstairs bedroom. “I will have her healed up in no time.” she turned toward me. “But I can’t do that if your thoughts are too loud.” she said with a slight coldness to her tone.

“Sorry.” I frowned at Asha’s bleeding form. “Let me help.” I said as Yen made Asha’s white shirt disappear. “I need to help.”

I stood next to the raven haired sorceress. Her hand gave off a faint glow, as the healing process began.

“Triss.” Yen looked at me and her eyes reminded me of a feral animal. “I understand you need to help, I even respect it, but…”

I interrupted her. “Your magic is stronger than mine and you can heal her faster.”

“Yes.” she said, looking back at Asha. “But if I get tired I suppose you can help heal her.” she said her violet eyes meeting my blue. “Only if I am tired. I do not want you over doing yourself, you have already exhausted yourself.”

“Yenna…” I said.

“Triss?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Fine.”

“Good, now go to the master bed and get some sleep.” she ordered.

My eyes widened. “No offence, Yen but I will just sleep in a chair here, I can’t… I won’t sleep in yours and Geralt’s bed.”

She gave me a little smirk as if she liked my answer, as if it was a test.

“None taken, but do get something to eat.” 

I nodded then I headed down to the kitchen. I was watching the workers move around while I ate, I got a idea. I grabbed a piece of paper and started to write a letter when I was done eating. Once I was finished I stopped a worker.

“Take this letter to the Duchess, make sure you mention Lady Ridasha by name and give the letter to the Duchess herself, and only she reads it.”

“Yes, Milady.” the worker said.

“And take my horse, ride fast.”

“O’course Milady.” he nodded and headed out the door.

I hope I did the right thing… Duchess Anna Henrietta would want to know what has happened to the court sorceress. Shaking my head of thoughts, I headed back up stairs, Yen had yet to see or hear me.

“You better survive this, Ridasha, or I will bring your white furry butt back from the dead, to beat the living hell out of you.” Yen said, emotionally as if she was close to tears. “You can’t leave me, not after all we’ve been through.” I saw the faint glow from her hand brighten as she put more power to the spell. “Come back to me, my little wolf.” she used her free hand to wipe a stray tear. “You still need to woo chestnuts.”

‘Chestnuts?’ I thought, making sure to put up a spell that will block my thoughts.

“Yenna?” I said making my presence known.

“Oh! Triss…” she said surprised but she hid it quickly. “Did you eat something?” she asked.

“I did.” I nodded sitting in the chair at the head of the bed. 

There was still blood on her stomach, sides and face.

“Good.” she nodded, still cold towards me.

I wonder if our friendship will ever be like it once was.

“Do you want me to clean off the blood?” I asked.

“Yes.” 

I conjured a bucket of water and a rag, then I moved to the opposite side of Yen. Carefully I removed the blood from Ridasha’s face, then her torso. Asha still had huge gashes on her torso.

“Yenna, earlier…” I carried off.

“Yes Triss?” the older woman asked looking at me briefly.

“What did Asha mean by owning a debt to you?” I asked.

“Oh… it’s a long story…” she said looking back at Asha.

“I want to hear it.”

She sighed, “Okay, Ridasha and I met when we were teenagers, she was 15 and I was 18. I didn’t talk to anyone, but she pushed and pushed, and she became like my second half. The raven and the wolf, was what we were called, for my love of ravens and my hair, and her ability to turn into a wolf, even at that age, she had a natural gift.” she smiled sadly at Asha. “She made these rings, her ring has a gem to match my eyes, my gem matches her eyes.” she said showing me the cinnamon color gemmed ring on her right hand. “ If I touch the gem it will teleport me to its twin or I can be summoned by the other, I am forced to teleport to were the other is, if it is the latter.” 

I always wondered what the significance of the ring was. 

“What does that have to do with the debt?” I asked confused.

“I was getting there, dear Triss.” she said looking at me. “When she turned 18, I had just turned 21, she got married to this noble woman's son.” she sighed again. “I don't remember his name, but she didn’t love him, in fact she hated him.”

“Why did she marry him then?” I asked.

“She was protecting someone, or something, I have no clue, she never told me, but she made a deal with the noble woman, to marry her son, and bare his children.” she closed her eyes.

“She lied to him and his mother didn’t she?”

“No, Triss, she didn’t, sorceresses can’t have children, I guess she thought she had enough druid in her to have children like her mother, but she didn’t. So one night after the noble son and his mother found out she couldn’t have children, he went to a local tavern, got drunk, then came back home, can you guess what happened.” I shook my head no. “She was asleep, back then like me, she slept in her underwear.” I raised an eyebrow. “Anyways, he came home, drunk, found Ridasha almost naked, then…” she cleared her throat. “He ripped her underwear off and started to rape her.” I gasped as a tear went down Yen’s cheek. “Luckily he didn't know the power of our rings, so Asha, touched the ring and summoned me to her room. I saw him on top of her, she started to fight once she saw me, and he hit her.” she took a breath in. 

“Yenna?” 

“I felt this overwhelming anger, at what I saw. Before I knew it, I had conjured up a fireball and threw it at him, it turned him to dust. As Ridasha was sitting up I saw she was crying, so I teleported her here, and she has been the court sorceress ever since. She is wanted for the murder of her husband, even though I killed him, so she has been in hiding ever since, and me, the duchy have protected her since then.” She looked at me. “And because of that, she has never had another male lover.”

We stopped talking after that, I was processing what I heard, and Yen was pushing the memory away.

“Yenna, did it ever occur to you, that her wolf is white, and Geralt is called White wolf?” I looked at the unconscious girl. “If you put it together years ago, maybe you would have known they were siblings?”

“No, it didn’t, but maybe…”

We fell silent again until I spoke. “Do you think she will wake up…” I said quietly.

“I don’t want to think about it, but I hope she does.”

It wasn’t long until the worker I sent to the Duchess returned with the Duchess.

“Your grace.” Yen and I said bowing.

“What happened?” she asked looking at Ridasha who is still unconscious.

“She was protecting me from a panther, and she got hurt.” I told her.

The duchess to the seat I was sitting in earlier, grabbing her hand. Soon I noticed the glowing from Yen’s hand started to become faint.

“I have fully healed her, it is now up to her.” Yen said, sitting in a chair behind her.

Yen looked exhausted. But I had a feeling she wouldn't sleep until Ridasha woke up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you readers for the kudos and comments and again sticking with this mess of a story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, been busy, will have the next chapter soon.

Yen’s pov:

 

We were supposed to leave Toussaint three days ago... Ridasha is still unconscious but she has been talking in her sleep, and Geralt and Ciri are who knows where. The duchess hasn’t left since Triss sent her that letter. For the three days Triss and I haven’t slept, worried that Asha could take a turn for the worse. 

“Lady Yennefer.” the duchess said as I grabbed Asha’s right hand.

“Yes, Your Grace.” I turned to look at her.

“Will she…” she paused looking at the unconscious sorceress. “Be safe, in your mission to find your daughter and Geralt?”

“Yes, she is very capable of taking care of herself.” I told her. “She is a great fighter in her polymorph form as well in her human form.”

“Really?” she asked. “If that was the case why...how could she get hurt?”

“How indeed…” I said looking at Triss in the corner of my eye. “But even the greatest sorceresses can make a mistake, the world can only hope that they learn from their mistakes.”

Triss raised an eyebrow from her spot by Asha’s side.

“You best hope she wakes.” the duchess said before she went down stairs.

‘I hope so too.’ I thought.

“You still hate me.” Triss deadpanned.

“You did sleep with the love of my life, and never mentioned me.” I met her cornflower blue eyes. “But not anymore.”

“It doesn’t seem like it.” she crossed her arms.

“I did,” I looked out the window, “That is until I told you to go sleep in my bed and you said no. You had a chance to go to the one place that has the biggest reminder of the witcher but you said no.”

“Because Yenna, I do not love him anymore.” I looked back at her as she sighed. “I want us to be how we used to before we met the witcher.”

“I think with Asha, that could be a option, Triss.”

I smiled as she looked confused.

‘If I can get you two together, then I will fully feel content knowing you won’t try to sleep with Geralt.’ I thought. ‘Even though you say you don’t love him, doesn’t mean you won’t sleep with him. I’d be a fool to believe that.’

“You have something planned don’t you, Yen?” she asked.

“Always, Triss.” I smirked as the Duchess entered the room again. “Alwa…”

I was interrupted by Asha gasping and sitting up, grasping her stomach.

“Ridasha!” the duchess breathed as she leap very unroyal like to the now awake Asha.

As the duchess kissed Asha, I saw Triss frown. 

 

Asha’s pov:   
  


As soon as I woke up Anarietta’s lips met mine, And my head felt like it was splitting in half, as well as pounding like hell.

“Not exactly the lips I wanted on mine.” I thought as I heard Yen laugh.

We broke apart, I see Triss on my bed on my left and Yen holding my hand.

“Ugh, what happened, my head is pounding.”

“We were asleep by the tree…” Triss started as the duchess moved away from me to sit by my feet. “Then a panther attacked, and you saved me, but you got hurt badly.”   
“So badly, I had to heal you for a full day.” Yen continued. “You have been asleep for three days.”

“Three days…” I said shocked. “We need to get to velen, we need to leave, and find Geralt and Ciri.”

“You need to rest.” Anarietta said, pushing me as I tried to get up.

“I have rested enough.” I said pushing her hand away. 

I stood up, as she looked at me shocked.

“Can we have a moment alone?” she looked at the two sorceresses who nodded. They left, leaving me alone with the duchess. “You need to rest.” she said calmly.

But it was obvious that she was annoyed that I spoke back.

“No I don’t.” I turned to look out the window. “You said it was the honorable thing to do, to help my friend find her daughter and Geralt, but…” I turned my head to look at her. 

“Stay with me…” she whispered, interrupting me.

“I can’t, Anarietta.” I shook my head.

“Why?” she folded her arms.

“Because this mission isn’t just reuniting a mother with her daughter or lovers again, but it is also me finding my brother and niece, for the first in 97 years I can finally tell the truth about my family.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “But you said your family died.”

“I did and in a way they have, my parents died years ago, and there was a time that I thought Geralt, and Yen had died.” I told her. “So I am going, I have to, not just for Yen and her happiness but I…” I said turning around to face her.

“You don’t need to explain the need to see your sibling to me.” she said grasping my cheek softly. “If you need to go, you have to, even though my heart will break at you leaving.” she kissed me softly in goodbye.

“How will she feel when she finds out I’m falling in love with someone else. She showed her wrath toward that minstral, and he was just sleeping with someone, what will she do, when she finds that my heart won’t belong to her…” I thought.

“You might want to stay away from Toussaint if that happens.” Yen said. “But she might love you enough to understand that things happen.”

“Yeah…”

“Kovir is a nice place to live, they have delicious chestnuts.” she said laughing as she and Triss came up stairs.

I rolled my eyes as a smile graced my lips as Triss stopped at my side.

“Triss are you okay?” I rubbed the back of my head. “I don’t remember a whole lot from the attack.” I said as she raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m fine.” she laughed and it felt like my breath escaped my lungs at the sound. “You didn’t give me a chance to help.”

“Uh, sorry, I know you can protect yourself, I mean you have magic, but I just...you were still slightly groggy, and I had the need to protect you…” she started to blush. 

“Smooth, Asha.” Yen said in my mind.

“Shall we head to Velen?” I asked as a silence washed over us.

“No, I will head to Velen, while you and Triss head for Novigrad.” Yen said.

“Why don’t we just all split up?” Triss asked. “Cover more ground.”

“Because dear Triss, Asha hasn’t left Toussaint in years and I believe you are the best to show her around Novigrad, while I go to the swamps.”

“Yenna what do you have planned.” Triss and I said at the same time, blushing as we looked at each other.

“That my dears is for me to know and…”

“Us to find out later…” I mumbled as Yen nodded her head.

“Exactly.” she said aloud, but in my head, she said ‘Time to get you and Triss to have quality alone time.’

“Yenna..” I said as she opened up a portal and headed through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are loved and wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, my fabulous readers! how you enjoy the fluff and the angst!

Ridasha’s pov:

 

As I waited for Triss to get done packing, I made her a ring like the ones Yen and I have. Her ring has a cinnamon colored gem, and my ring identical to hers, has a cornflower blue gem.

‘I hope she’ll like it.’ I thought.

I am on top off a white stallion, holding the reins of a brown mare, as I still wait for Triss. I didn’t have to wait long, as Triss came out of the house.

“Tell me why we can’t portal to Novigrad?” I asked as she mounted the horse.

“Even though the witch hunters aren't hunting mages, I would rather be safe than sorry.”

“Hmm.” I nodded as I held my hand out with the ring in it to her.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“A-” I cleared my throat that all of a sudden felt dry. “A gift, of sorts, uh.” I scratched the back of my head with one hand while opening the one with the ring. “It…it's like the one Yen and I have... that teleports us to each other.”

My eyes widened as she laughed. 'She doesn't like it.’ I thought sadly.

“Please don’t be sad, I love it.” she said taking the ring and putting in on.

“Then why did you laugh?” I asked as I did the same with the identical ring.

“Because Asha, I had a hard time believing that you were Geralt’s sister before, but with the awkwardness you just showed, proved to me that you are his sister.”

“Really?” I asked.

She nodded, as we urged our hoses to move. We rode until we were out of Toussaint.

“How do you think Yenna is doing with the baron?” Triss asked as we stopped at a inn.

“I hope she has resisted the urge to choke him to get what she wants…” I mumbled, as we got off our horses, and tied them to a post.

We walked to the innkeeper. “We would like two rooms.” Triss said.

“We only have one.” he said.

“Fine that will do.” Triss said as she took the key and headed to our room...the one we are sharing.

“Oh I am going to kill Yennefer.” I said as Triss started to undress.

“What was that?” Triss asked in her underwear.

I turned around to hide the blush that appeared on my pale cheeks.

“Uh, nothing, just talking to me…” I cleared my throat. “Myself.”

“You can turn around we are both girls.” Triss said.

“Okay.” I squeeked.

As I turn around I see light scars covering her stomach and chest, I couldn't stop myself from gasping. I saw her turn red and turn around.

“Sorry, I know it’s ugly. I’m ugly.” she whispered.

“It’s not ugly, it’s beautiful, your beautiful.” I told her while walking behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

“You think so?” she asked looking at me, with tears in her eyes.

I blushed, “To be honest, Triss…” I scratched the back of my head. “When I first saw you I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Really?” she whispered.

“Yes. Yen told me once that you were beautiful, but seeing you in person, I could see that you surpass the beauty she described.” I said all the while my blush deepened. “You are beautiful Triss, even with the scars.”

“Thank you, Ridasha…” she said kissing my cheek.

“Y-your welcome Triss.” I mumbled looking down, to hide my tomato red blush.

“I’m going to bed.” Triss said laughing at actions. “Good night, Asha.” she said walking to the bed.

“Night, Triss.” I said watching as she blew out the candle.

She fell asleep rather quickly, by the tall tale signs of light snoring coming from the bed. I went to the window to watch the sunset, I projected my mind to Yen.

“How’s it goin’ Yenna?” I asked in her mind.

“Well from what the Baron has said Geralt and Ciri visited the master smith, and stayed for a couple days. Then they left.”

“Oh, so are you heading for Novigrad?” I asked, looking at Triss when I heard her move.

“Yes, I will most likely be there before you and Triss. So I will have Dandelion, get a room ready for you both.”Yen said.

“Please make it, a room for each of us.”

“Why? What happened?” Yen asked concerned, and I felt like I could feel her perfect eyebrows furrow.

I sighed as a blush formed on my face again. “This inn only had one room left, so we have to share, she undressed, and…” I felt sad.

“You saw her scars?” she asked.

“Yes, I did, and she thought she was ugly, Yen…” I felt my magic lose its energy to keep up the telethapy, especially with her being so far from me.

“Go to bed, little wolf, I can feel your energy depleting.”

“Yes, Mamma Yenna…” I said sarcasticly.

“Good night, Ridasha.” Yen said, and I felt her roll her eyes.

“Night Yen.” I said as we ended our conversation.

I stood up, looking at a half nude, blanket barely covering her body Triss. 

‘It’s obvious that I am attracted to her… so I am not sleeping next in my human form. For one I do not trust my subconscious, and two I will not give in to temptation, at least not until we know each other more. Well I know alot about her because of Yen, but she really doesn’t know a thing about me.’ I thought before I polymorphed into my white wolf.

I jumped up on the bed, after I positioned the blankets with my front paws how I wanted them, I fell asleep with my head on her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like this chapter!

Geralt’s Pov:

 

“Ain’t yer woman lookin’ for ye and Ciri, by now?” Hjalmar asked after we chugged a pint of ale. “Ye have been here, ‘bout two weeks.”

“Probably, but Ciri did this spell that blocks normal locator spells from finding us.” I said wiping some foam that started to slid down my mouth. “Ciri said she wanted to spend father daughter time.”

“Oh… Ah understand, White wolf.” he said reminding me of his father. 

“And I couldn’t take her away from your sister yet.” I said looking at Ciri and Cerys sparring with guards watching them.

“Cerys should be focusing on the black ones in the sea, not wooing yer daughter.”

“Let them have their fun, it’s amusing to watch.” I said taking another swig.

“That is is, Wolf.” the young An Craite said taking a swig as well.

 

Ridasha’s Pov:

 

For the last two weeks, Triss and I have gotten really close. I now see her as a close friend, not as close as me and Yen, but still close. As we get closer, I have realized my attraction for Triss has grown, and it has me confused. This feeling I only felt once and that was with the duchess, but what I felt with her was a fraction of what I feel for the chestnut haired sorceress. 

We are about a day’s ride from Novigrad, the sun has started to set.

“Triss?” I asked looking at my traveling companion.

“Yes?” she looked at me.

“There is no inn nearby shall we continue to ride for Novigrad or shall we camp here?” I asked pointing to a nice pasture, surrounded by trees.

“We can con-” she got interrupted by a yawn.

I laughed. “We’ll sleep here.” I said steering my horse to the pasture.

“Yeah, that would be best.” she said trying to stifle another yawn.

Soon she followed after, I got down before her so I could help her down off her horse. I stood next to her mare as I looked up at her, as she put her hands on my shoulder and my hands grasped her hips. I lifted her off the horse with ease, stepping back to put her on the ground, I...tripped...on a rock.

It made me fall backwards with Triss falling on top of me. Our heads hit each others as we fell. Once our tiny dizzy spell ended, I noticed my hand were still on Triss’s hips, but her legs were straddling my hips, and her hands were on my chest. I started to blush as I noticed how close our faces were. So close I felt her breath tickle my lips.

As the sun set behind Triss it looked like she had a halo and a head of fire. I stared up at her and I wanted to count her freckles, trace them with my fingers. Slowly my hand moved up her side, making her shiver, before it gently touched her cheek. Her head leaned into my hand as her eyes closed, then it was like we were magnates, our head...our lips were being pulled to one another.

My lips met hers for a gentle kiss, as one of Triss’s hands found its way in to my hair, running her fingers over my scalp. She moaned as the kiss got deeper, but as I ran my tongue over her lips, our horses let out a loud neigh. We pulled away from each other, blushing. She stood up quickly, as I sighed, ‘Fucking horses…’ I thought, looking at the stars that started to shine.

She started to unpack a bed roll for her to sleep on after she made a fire. She put the bed roll close enough to the fire to be warm but not enough to be burnt.

“I’m going to go find something we can eat.” I said before I polymorphed into my wolf. 

She nodded, as I left. “Be safe.” I barely heard her say as I entered the woods.

It didn’t take long, before I caught the scent of a rabbit, but I took a while to get back. As I didn’t know if it was going to be awkward or not. Once back I transformed back human, then started to skin the rabbit, and put it on a stick to cook.

“Here’s dinner. I hope you like it.” I said as she grimaced at the blood on my hands.

‘Huh you’d think being in countless wars, she would be used to blood.’ I thought.

“You do cook good, so it should taste great.” she said before she looked at the stars. I watched her as she started upward, the stars reflecting in her beautiful blue eyes. I couldn’t stop staring at her, I wanted to capture her beauty in this moment. “Ridasha!” Triss yelled getting my attention.

Well she already had that but breaking my spacing I mean.

“Huh?” I tilted my head.

“You burnt the rabbit.” she laughed.

“Oh shit!” I said taking the rabbit from the fire, “Sorry… I was distracted…” I mumbled.

“Mmmm.” she hummed. “I saw that…” 

I blushed as I cut some of the rabbit and gave her some. After dinner she laid down, and fell asleep. She started to lightly snore, it was rather adorable.

‘G’ night Triss…’ I thought as I transformed into a wolf, and laid by her feet.

The sun woke me up, but I didn’t want to get up, so I stayed by her feet, with my head on the bed roll listen to her heart beat. A loud bird squawking caused Triss to jump awake, making her kick me in the head.

‘Ow fuck!’ I thought as I stood up backing away from her as fire sprouted from her hand.

I transformed back human quickly. “Triss, it’s okay, your fine.” I said holding still as her groggy eyes looked for the sound. “It was just a bird.”

“Sorry.” she mumbled.

“It’s fine, I understand, especially the last time we slept outside a panther attacked.” I rubbed the back of my head.

“No, I was saying sorry for kicking you in the head.” she shook her head. “Are you okay?”

My eyes widened. “Yeah, I’m fine.” I said as she started to roll up her bed.

“I’m glad I didn’t hurt you…” she said going to her mare.

“You could never hurt me…” I said way to loud, as she stopped.

“You did because of me, you got hurt by that panther.” she said. “If it wasn’t for Yen healing you; you would have died, but even if you didn’t die, you would have had ugly scars on your stomach and sides.” she stifled a sobbed. “If I hadn’t fallen asleep on you, then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“Then they would be scars I cherish.” I told her standing behind her. “And I choose to protect you, even knowing the consequence that I could get hurt.” I told her.

“We should get to Novigrad.” she said hopping up on her horse.

I stood there mouth agape as Triss went slightly cold, so much different then her happy self I saw the weeks past.

“O-okay..” I said putting out the fire before I got in my horse.

I followed her to Novigrad to a place called the Chameleon. By the time we get there it is night fall. When we enter the inn I see Yen talking to the minstrel that cheated on the duchess.

“Asha, Triss.” Yen said hugging us as when she saw us.

Triss stiffened before she hugged back. “I am exhausted, So I am going to go to bed.” she said.

“I’ll show you to your room, Triss.” The minstrel said, taking Triss upstairs.

“Good night.” Triss said looking at Yen but she didn’t look at me.

“What did you do?” Yen asked. I projected what happened to Yen, her face went from worry and confusion to one of sadness and almost pity, “Oh, my little wolf, I’m so sorry.” she said hugging me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my awesome readers,
> 
> I want to say sorry that I haven't posted in a while, my mother got sick recently and was in the hospital and as she is my muse, and my helper for this story, I wasn't able to write until she got out of the hospital. So again sorry for the late post, I hope to have another chapter in a couple of days, or some time this week.
> 
> Anywho on a side note: I just want to say thank you for sticking with me, and liking my story. And wanted to say all the mistakes are mine, I just realized I forgot to say that at the beginning, and I do not own the Witcher characters just Ridasha. And this chapter is interesting hope y'all like it :)

Ridasha’s pov:

 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Yen said as I yawned.

“Can I stay with you?” I asked the shorter sorceress.

“Of course, little wolf.” Yen smiled sadly as she grabbed my hand and took me to her room on the top floor.

“Yenna?” I whispered as we got under the blanket.

“Hmmm?” she hummed looking at me.

“Why do you think Triss was so cold?” 

“I don’t know, maybe she doesn't want to get involved with someone in a relationship.” she said after a moment.

“But I’m not in a relationship, the duchess said we could cut ties with each other.”

“Does Triss know that?” she questioned raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

I thought about it, as I paled, “No, s-she does not.” I said.

“Then tell her, don’t be a fool.” Yen said before she turned on her side and fell asleep.

I stayed awake as Yen join the world of dreams. The inn was buzzing quietly down below. Until I hear the minstrel yell “Shani!” excitedly.

Shani? That is a person I have not seen in a while, not since she was studying a healer in Toussaint when the duchess was still married. I carefully get out of bed and get dress before I head down stairs. I walk down stairs to see the minstrel and Shani sitting at a table drinking some wine.

“Dashy?” Shani smiled, when she saw me.

“Hey Shan.” I smiled back as she stood up. 

“Why are you in Novigrad?” she asked hugging me and kissing my cheek.

“It’s a long story.” I said looking down at the red head. “How about you, what brings you to this charming city?” I asked as we sat down across Dandelion.

“I came to see Dandelion.” she said, and I couldn’t help but glare the man.

“Hmmm.” I said ordering a ale.

“So tell me why you are here? I never thought you would leave Toussaint.” Shani said putting her hand on my leg.

“I am on a mission to find my brother, and niece.” I said watching Dandelion’s face.

“Oh? I didn’t know you had family.” She said taking a sip of wine.

“Neither does he.” I said taking a drink as well.

“Yen said the three of you are looking Geralt and Ciri.” Dandelion said confused.

“We are and Geralt is my younger brother.” I said putting my hand over Shani’s.

“And he doesn’t know? How?” Shani raised an eyebrow.

“I was about 5 when my mother took Geralt to Kaer Morhen. I barely remember, but Geralt was only a baby.” 

“How do you know Geralt is your brother?” Dandelion asked clearly not trusting me.

I smiled, “Because I remember it, though barely like I said, but when my mother died she warned me to stay away from my brother, who people call the White wolf, and Geralt is the only one who is called the white wolf, it’s fitting you know.”   
“What is?” Dandelion asked taking a sip of wine.

“Because I can polymorph into a white wolf.” I said taking a drink by then any stragglers were walking out or passed out drunk.

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“She can, I’ve seen it.” Shani said eyes brightening at the memory. “It is wonderful.”

She wasn’t going to let me out of my room when I showed her, she wanted to spend all day and night studying my polymorph form.

“Could you show me this wonderful sight.” the minstrel asked. 

I looked around and I saw some people still here and sober. “Maybe someday minstrel but not today.”

“Minstrel?” he said in confusion, until his eyes widened. “Your the duchess’s court sorceress. She was the only one to call me that.”

“Yes I am, and I’m the same one who helped heal the duchess’s heart after you cheated on her,” I glared at him. “She might have exiled you, wanted to kill you but seeing you in the arms of another broke her.”

As I said that a voice came to my mind. ‘How would she react with you being in the arms of another.’ It said.

I shook my head, as I took a drink. ‘No, we cut ties with each other, we are not together anymore.’

‘Are you sure? She loves you.’ it said in a condescending tone, ‘She kissed you when you woke up, and she asked you to stay. She LOVES you!’ It yelled, making me wince.

I saw Shani and Dandelion, look confused and concerned.

‘I know...I’m sorry, but in my heart I know I don’t love her.’ 

“Dashy?” Shani said putting her hand on my arm. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry, I was thinking about something,” I said smiling at her. “I need a drink.” I said ordering another.

“I am going to go to bed, see you in the morning my charming ladies.” Dandelion said, standing.

Shani still looked at me concerned as the minstrel left. Soon one more drink turned to five more and Shani and I started to kiss. She grabbed my hand and lead me to her room. Once the door was closed I pushed her against it, kissing her lips, then down to her neck as we stripped each other of our clothes.

“RIDASHA.” she moaned as I went lower.

I lifted her up and took her to the bed, and it was there that the world disappeared for a short time. After we made the world disappear, we spooned in blissful silence, falling asleep to crickets and night time movement of Novigrad’s residences.

I woke up to Shani kissing my cheek then my lips before she moved down to my neck.

“Good morning to you too, Shan.” I smiled, before I grabbed the back of her head to bring her to my lips again.


	9. Chapter 9

No one”s pov:

 

Yen woke up this morning expecting to see Ridasha laying next to her, but to the older sorceress’s disappointment the young woman was not in the bed, in fact she was not in the room. And from the coldness of the bed Asha has been gone for a while.

Yen tried to reach her mind to Asha only to be pushed back with the message of “Sorry Yenna, but right now I can’t have you in my head.” Yen huffed as she sat up, worried and annoyed. 

“You have never done that, Asha.” Yen said to herself before she conjured a raven to find her dearest friend.

Yen’s eyes glazed over as she looked through the raven’s eyes.

The raven looked through windows to find the brunette woman. But when the raven peaked through one of the windows, Yen saw a woman with short red hair kissing Asha, and the latter had her hands roaming her bed companion.

Two things ran through Yennefer’s mind. ‘What happened to her feeling for Merigold and If Triss sees her like this she will be heartbroken.’

Yen got dressed in her usual black and white, before she headed to the chestnut haired sorceress’s room. As the lilac eyed woman was about to knock on the door it wrenched open. Triss looked surprised at her morning guest. 

“Yen?” Triss said confused as to why the older woman was here.

“Is this a bad time?” Yen asked looking down the hall to the room Ridasha is in.

“No. Please come in.” Triss said moving out of the way so Yen could enter. “What’s up, Yenna?” Triss asked as Yen sat on her bed.

“Asha showed me last night that you were cold after you kissed.” Yen said with a furrowed brow. “Why? It’s obvious you like her.”

Triss frowned. ‘Of course Asha would tell Yen.’ She thought.

“Why do you care if I have feelings for her?’ Triss said folding her arms.

Yen glared at her challenge, before she sighed. “I care because I want you both to be happy. And if you two are being stupid and reckless, I feel like I have to interfere and help you towards that path.” She ran her hand through her hair. 

Triss looked at Yen for a moment, not sure what to say. “Have you had this conversation with Asha?”

“No, I have not. Asha has been  _ occupied _ this morning.” Yen said timidly.

Hurt momentarily showed on Triss’s face. “But I thought she...hmmm.” Triss looked off to the side. “I need a drink.”

“I think that is what Asha wanted last night.” Yen said standing up. 

The two woman walked out of the room, to see Ridasha with her arms around a small redhead.

“Thank you, Shan for last night.” Asha said kissing Shani’s cheek.

“It was my pleasure, Dashy.” Shani smiled giving her a passionate kiss.

“Fix what happened between you, tell her you love her, do something. Just make sure THIS.” Yen said pointing to the scene in front of them. “Doesn't happen again.”

“I will Yenna.” Triss nodded as Yen started to turn.

“Oh and Triss…” Yen said turning her head towards the chestnut haired girl. “You hurt her again, and I’ll make your life a living hell.” Yen said before she left.

Shortly after Yen had left, Shani and Asha broke apart. Shani went back in the room to get dressed as Asha turned around, freezing once she saw Triss.

“Hey, Triss…” Asha mumbled scratching of her head. 

“Asha…” Triss said in a toneless voice as if she is afraid of showing any emotion.

“Well as you can see.” Asha said stepping towards Triss and pointing to the room she just came out of. “I’m not with the duchess any more.” 

“Was that before or after you met me and developed feelings for me?” Triss asked looking through her eyelashes.

“The night Yen came to my room and told me Geralt and Ciri was missing the then morning I told the duchess and she said that I could cut ties at the count.” Asha said lifting Triss’s head with her hand. “That includes my responsibilities that I do for Toussaint and my relationship with the Duchess.” Asha smiled down at Triss. “And if I went back to Toussaint, if I wished I could start my relationship with the Duchess again.” Asha ran her hand gently over Triss’s cheek. “But I have a feeling after this mission, I won’t be going back to the Duchy.” 

They started to lean towards each other for a slow kiss, until they heard footsteps coming toward them. Their lips barely grazed, when they broke apart blushing.

“Triss?” A woman’s voice said.

The two sorceresses turned to see a blonde, in a blue dress, and wearing a red beaded necklace.

“Keira? What are you doing here and where is…” Triss said but she got interrupted by a dark haired man coming around the corner. “Lambert.”

“Hey, Merigold.” he said with a smile and a frown.

“Who is your friend?” Keira said.

“I didn’t know you were into woman…” Lambert said laughing.

Asha resisted the urge to polymorph and attack when she saw Lambert wearing the symbol of the school of the wolf.

“I’m Ridasha.” she said nodding her head as her hand went subconsciously to her dagger’s hilt as she stared at Lambert.

Asha stood behind Triss trying to put distance between her and the man, not trusting him even if he went to the same school as Geralt. The hand that wasn’t holding the hilt went to the violet colored ring.

Down stairs Yen felt her ring tingle and burn, her head shot up so fast Dandelion that she was going to break it. She excused herself and went to find the younger sorceress. Yen found Asha and Triss in the spot she left them, but there were newcomers, Keira and Lambert. 

Yen was mildly surprised, but that surprise went away when she notice Asha, shaking ever so slightly. Yen had a feeling that Lambert reminded Asha of the noble son she married. As Yen stood behind her traveling companions she noticed Triss’s hand touch one of Asha’s in comfort.

Keira noticed the change in Asha, Triss and now Yen. “Lambert how about we go see if Zoltan would like to play gwent.” she said putting a hand on Lamberts arm.

“Sure.” he shrugged, before he walked ahead of Keira to head down stairs.

“Thank you Keira.” Yen said standing behind Asha and touching her shoulder.

“Your welcome, Yennefer.” Keira smiled before she headed to join her lover.

Once she was gone Yen and Triss looked at Asha. “I’m okay, Sorry.”

Triss touched her cheek slowly. “Don’t ever apologize for something that has or will cause you harm, we understand that you will have moments like this.” Triss smiled warmly.

“Thank you.” Asha said putting her hand over Triss’s.

Yen was quiet, watching Triss comfort her friend. She smiled, ‘Triss is good for her.’ she thought as she watched Triss place a gently kiss to Asha’s hand.

“Yenna?” Triss asked, looking away from Asha to Yen.

Yen shook her thoughts was. “How about you to spend the day together, and I’ll ask Dandelion about Geralt and Ciri.” Yen said.

“No, we can do it together.” Asha said.

“Are you sure?” Yen asked.

“Yes.” Asha nodded. 

The three sorceress headed down stairs and took a seat waiting for Dandelion to stop his story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my awesome readers, sorry for the very late post.

Asha’s pov:

 

We sat in the back, were it was slightly dark. I sat in between Triss and Yen, Triss had her hand gently on my leg, as Yen sipped some wine. Yen was rolling her eyes at the minstrel's story.

“It’s a story about her and Geralt.” Triss whispered when she saw me look confused.

“Maybe one day, we will have a story.” I smiled down at her. 

Yen made a sputtering sound as she choked on so of her wine. 

“You okay, Yenna?” Triss asked, as hers and my eyes widened in shock.

Yen nodded her head yes and she took and napkin to her face and clothes.

“Yes, I’m fine.” she said after rearranging herself.

“What the hell happened?” I asked Yen in her mind.

“You really want a story, like what me and your brother?” Yen asked instead of answering my question. 

“Well, I want a love like what you have…” I said in a downcast thought. “I want a soulmate, who can deal with my past baggages, someone who can handle my lame puns and my awkwardness.” I looked at Yen to see her smiling a tiny bit.

“And I believe you have found that, my little wolf, but you have yet to see it.” she said before her attention as caught by the minstrel walking towards us with a blonde girl.

“Good morning, my lovely sorceresses.” Dandelion said sitting in front of us.

“What was Geralt and Ciri doing in Novigrad?” Yen asked taking charge like usual.

“They played quent, drank and killed a drowner.” Dandelion said after he frowned.

Yen was quiet for a while, she stared into her glass of wine, deep in thought, as the minstrel and his companion made conversation with Triss.

“Yenna?” I asked in her mind.

“I think tomorrow we should portal to skellige, I doubt that we will find anything at Kaer Morhen.” she said.

I looked at her surprised. “O-okay.” I wasn’t sure what to say until I saw the pain on her face show just a little. “We’ll find them.” I said grabbing her hand.

“I know, but you won't be able to meet him as yourself, you’ll…” she broke off.

“I’ll have to be in my wolf form...I know… because I have no idea what will happen if we meet with me a human...something bad from what mother said.” I told her.

“Who knows, it might be something good.” Yen said.

“Maybe…” I said, sighing.

“How long are you going to stay in Novigrad, Yennefer?” Dandelion asked.    
“Not long, I would like us to leave in an hour.” Yen said to Triss’s surprise. 

“Yen, Asha and I just got here… I was hoping to show her the city.” Triss started to say. “But I suppose that can wait until after we find Ciri  and Geralt.” she said finally.

I frowned, I know Yen misses her family, but I never thought she would rush. 

“Then we have an hour to see novigrad.” I smiled at Triss, who blushed.

Then I looked at Yen for permission, knowing that the older woman will want us back soon to portal to Skellige.

“Fine, but be back before the hour is up.” Yen said after rolling her eyes.

“Thanks Yenna.” I hugged her.

Before we left we put on hoods, to hide our faces, given that we are both wanted.

“Where are we going, my darling?” I asked looking at the chestnut haired sorceress.

“You’ll see, my love.” she smiled at me brightly.

We walked through the streets of Novigrad, hand in hand until we arrive at a small restaurant.

We sat at a table side by side., then a barmaid came to ask what we wanted, after we ordered, I couldn’t help but smile at Triss.

“What, do I have something on my face?” she asked, feeling her face.

“No, it's what you don’t have one your face.” my smile widened before I kissed her cheek.

I pulled back to see her blushing.

“It doesn’t befit a sorceress to blush.” she whispered.

“Well then maybe, the sorceress, shouldn’t be so beautiful.” I smirked. “And every day, for as long as she will let me I will make stupid cheesy comments to make her blush or laugh.” 

She laughed, “Then you're stuck with me.” she smiled.

“Gladly.” I smiled.

And we spent the hour like that, whispering to each other, and making each other blush, Then we headed back to the inn, and up to Yen’s room.

“How was your hour?” Yen asked, as we entered the room.

“You make us sound like whores, Yenna.” I scowled at her, “but it was wonderful.”

She smiled as she summoned a portal. “I’m glad that you both had a wonderful time, and I apologize that I had to cut your time short, but I would like to head to Skelliege as soon as possible.”

“We understand Yen,’’ Triss said, smiling at the older sorceress. “You want to find Geralt and Ciri.”

“Let's go find your man and daughter.” I said, grabbing Triss’s hand and walking through the portal.

Soon Yen came through after us, as we exited the portal, I felt the chill of Skellige's weather. I conquered some warmer clothes and I watched the other two do the same.

I looked at Triss like she grew two heads.

“What?” she asked.

“I thought you couldn’t use magic on yourself?” I stated.

“I can but only small amounts.” she smiled brightly.   
“Are you okay?” I asked.

“I’m fine.” she kissed my cheek. “Thank you for asking.”

I blushed “Your welcome.”

“Kaer Trolde.” Yen breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe two wolves, a raven, a fox and a sparrow will have maybe one or two chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome! hope you like this story!


End file.
